


You Deserved To Be Lavished & Care For:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Caretaker Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chore/Chores, Chores, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Day Off, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e03 Mimiki Ke Kai Ahuwale Ka Papa Leho, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Heat Wave/Heat Waves, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxtion, Rimming, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Surprises, Time Off/Days Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve saw how hard Danny was struggling through the heat wave, & he decided to give him a special night of his own, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!!*





	You Deserved To Be Lavished & Care For:

*Summary: Steve saw how hard Danny was struggling through the heat wave, & he decided to give him a special night of his own, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy it!!!!!*

 

The Five-O Taskforce, & Ohana were running themselves rugged, & after the heat wave, They made sure that the islands were back to being operational, & Honolulu remained the top island for resources for the other islands, The Ohana didn't really have any time for themselves, The Governor saw this, & made sure that her taskforce had the time off, so they can decompress, & just enjoy their lives for a change.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was managing the flowers in the front yard, & Commander Steve McGarrett, His partner, & lover, gasped at the beautiful colors in front of him, "Danno, These are so beautiful, You are doing a great job", The Former Seal praised, as he went over to him, so he kissed him.

 

“Thank you, Baby, For trusting me with them, It helps relax me”, The Blond said, as he returned his kiss. “Good, I got a surprise for you”, Steve said with a smile, as he stretched, & got ready for his run. “Don’t forget your phone, & enjoy your run”, They kissed once more, & Steve left to go on his run.

 

The Five-O Commander stopped at a market, & got what he needed. He wanted to make it a special night for his lover, & just wanted him to relax. He thanked the clerk, & hurried home, & carried out his plan, He doesn’t want anything to ruin a thing.

 

Once he got all of the chores done, Danny decided to treat himself to a nice drive around the island, & relax even further. He was happy, cause he really got the life that he wanted. The Loudmouth Detective was just glad that he had someone to love, & to be loved back.

 

Meanwhile, Steve had everything all set up, He showered, & changed quickly. The Hunky Brunette wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, & it was. Steve waited for his lover to come home to him, & have a wonderful night.

 

Danny came home, & was surprised that Steve put the time, & effort to surprise him. The Blond took a look around, & said, “Babe, It’s so beautiful, Thank you”, He kissed him passionately in response. Steve smiled, & said, “Anything for you, Danno”, as he leads him over to the couch, “Strip, & lay down”, Danny does it without hesitation.

 

Danny moaned out in pleasure, as Steve was giving him a great massage, “This ass, This amazing fucking ass, I can’t wait to fuck it”, He said, as he slapped it. Danny moaned out, Steve smirked, & asked, “You like that ?”, as he smacked it again, Making Danny hard as a rock. Then, He continued his massage on his lover.

 

Steve was bringing such sensations, when he was doing nipple play on him, Danny was practically begging, “Please, Steve, Please fuck me”, & Steve was done, teasing his front, & flipped him over on to his stomach. The Former Seal began to fuck him hard, & fast.

 

They were matching each other rhythm for rhythm, & they were licking, rimming, & denying, & controlling each other their orgasms, which resulted in hard, & multiple ones. They were tired, & spent, But, Danny said this to him, as they were ready to go to sleep.

 

“Thank you so much for tonight, I am so grateful that you put this much effort into this,” They shared a sweet kiss, Steve said with a shrug, as they settled in for the night, “You deserved to be lavished, & cared for”, They fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
